


Childish

by UniqueMemoria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childish Cuddling, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/UniqueMemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano wants to take some time to read a book, but Gilbert gets really bored and decided to bother him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

Their relationship really was childish. Well, or it was more so Gilbert was childish and he brought the childishness out of Feliciano.. But point stands! Childish.

“Giiiilbert!! Stop it~!” Feliciano’s whining voice rang out as he struggled to read the book currently in his hands. Gilbert had gotten bored when Feliciano had sat up in the bed for a while to read, making Gilbert soon finally being to pout. Seriously, he was more fun than a dumb book anyway! He had his arms wrapped around him, tugging at him a little. “Cooome on~! That book is boring. What, isn’t that one about Dragons and stuff? It’s so much more fun in real life!”

“Dragons don’t exist, Gilbert.” Feliciano corrected, rolling his eyes. He was smiling though, not too bothered by Gilbert’s restlessness, even though he did wanna read.

Gilbert scoffed at the response he got, grinning and grabbing the book, tossing it to the opposite end of the bed while ignoring the loud ‘Hey!’ he got from Feliciano when he had done so. “Of course they do! AH! OH NO It’s a beast!!!!” He suddenly raised his voice, scooting himself away from Feliciano an inch or so. “Me, the awesome and noblest knight, must slay the beast!”

Feliciano was about to only try to get to the book, but yelped and began to laugh when he was suddenly pushed onto the bed instead, feeling kisses begin to be placed all over his face. 

“Gilbert~!! Ahaha- Stop~!” Feliciano struggled beneath him, both of them giggling as the actions continued. Feliciano pushed Gilbert up with a bit more force, pressing his own lips against his for a short second. 

Gilbert’s face flushed red immediately and he let out an exaggerated gasp, sitting up and pressing a hand to his chest, gripping onto the clothing there. “AH!! OH dear me! I’ve been HIT!” He let out a fake yell when Feliciano littered his face with kisses as he had done to him and soon he dramatically fell back so he was laying on the bed, raising a hand towards the ceiling. “The beast has won..! NOOOOOO-- bleGH.” Gilbert let his hand fall, and his head tilt to the side a bit, as well as shutting his eyes and letting his tongue stick out a little.

Feliciano was still giggling, rolling his eyes and moving to hover over him, raising his fists in the air. “HAHA! Nothing can stop me now~!” He smiled, lowering his hands again and staring down at Gilbert, sitting in silence for a whole minute before groaning, nudging him. “Gilbert! Stop playing dead!! Can I read now??”

Gilbert didn’t move an inch, only muttered a reply, “But I can’t. You killed me. I’m dead.”

Feliciano pouted, thinking for a second before leaning over and pressing another kiss to his lips, sitting up right after when Gilbert almost immediately bolted back up, nearly banging their heads together. “AH! I’ve been saved! True love’s kiss has saved me! Ah, you must be the maiden who saved me~? I owe my debt to yo- Ow!” He winced when Feliciano smacked him on the head, though only lightly, both of them laughing right after.

“Shut up! I hate you!”

“No you don’t! All those attacks tell me different!”

“Shut uuup!!~” Feliciano tackled him a little, laying on top of him and laughing some more, nuzzling his nose against him. “You’re so annoying.”

“I love you too!” Gilbert grinned, glad to have gotten attention back on him again, the book long forgotten now.

 

Yep, childish.


End file.
